Bomb Blitz
|image=005-BombShooter.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Bomb Shooter |unlocked=TBA XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$29,750 (Easy) $35,000 (Medium) $37,800 (Hard) $42,000 (Impoppable) |damage=1 (main explosion, secondary explosions, tertiary explosions, e.a.u.) Infinite (passive ability, bloons and MOABs) 2000 (passive ability, blimps above MOABs) |pierce=18 (main explosion, e.a.u.) 10 (secondary explosions, e.a.u.) 60 (tertiary explosions, e.a.u.) Infinite (passive ability, affects whole screen) |attackspeed=Moderately slow (every 1.5s, e.a.u.) |range=49 |camo=No (main attack) Yes (passive ability) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |ability=Bomb Blitz (passive ability) |related upgrades= *Elite Defender (Sniper Monkey) *Legend of the Night (Super Monkey) }} Bomb Blitz is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Bomb Shooter. Upon losing a life, after a very brief animation, all bloons on screen below a ZOMG (below a BFB before the 2.0 update, although they could still be popped) will be destroyed and Z.O.M.Gs and B.A.Ds take 2000 damage. This includes Fortified bloons as well. It also fires tertiary cluster bombs every shot instead of every second shot. It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard and $42,000 on Impoppable. This upgrade also grants the tower the ability to pop both Black and Zebra Bloons. Tips *The destructive ability can only be used once per round or every 40 seconds, whichever is longer. *Due to the upgrade only activating once a bloon leaks, it becomes nearly useless in Impoppable and CHIMPS difficulty settings without a black hole. *Striker Jones can reset Bomb Blitz cooldown with his Artillery Command ability. That is because Bomb Blitz's ability is considered an ability despite not appearing in the abilities menu. *As of Version 11.0, it can be paired with Ezili's Sacrificial Totem to detonate a Bomb Blitz at almost time whenever necessary. **However, version 11.0 also added an inital cooldown to the ability when first bought, so do not rely on Bomb Blitz to instantly pop all the bloons when you're about to lose because nothing will happen unless you hold off for the initial cooldown. *Initial cooldown for Bomb Blitz is ~13 seconds. Update History ;4.0 Now shoots a tertiary cluster bomb every shot. ;11.0 Bomb Blitz passive ability can now activate when Ezili's Sacrificial Totem is activated. Bomb Blitz passive ability now has an initial cooldown that starts once purchased. Gallery Bomb Blitz Tower.png|Bomb Blitz Bomb Blitz Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Trivia *The Bomb Blitz ability is the only way for a Bomb Shooter to pop Camo Bloons without camo detection, as MOAB Assassin no longer can target Camo Bloons nor target non-MOAB-class bloons. *Before version 2.0.0, the description was "When a Bloon escapes, a Bomb Storm will destroy every Bloon on the screen below a BFB.", but it has changed to the current description, due a factual correction. *It is one of the only few upgrades capable of instantly popping a Ghost Bloon. **Because of this, it can reach beyond the old max pop count (2,147,483,648) by destroying 215 ghost bloons. **So far, since the pop count was raised from 2^31 to 2^63 in Version 9.0, Bomb Blitz has been used to reach the closest to the new pop limit. However, players that have attempted to do so by destroying more than 1000 Ghost Bloons at once had ended up crashing their devices. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bomb Tower Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Explosives Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades